


Working at Freddy's Fun Land

by CritterZoid



Series: Freddy's Fun Land [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CritterZoid/pseuds/CritterZoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Nights at Freddy's, in the future, the old animatronics from the two old places still exist and were remade, remodeled, and reborn into newer versions of themselves. The place also got remodeled as well into Freddy's Fun Land, you are a night guard working the graveyard shift, watching over the large amount of animatronics with new ones on the way.</p><p>Be ready for Freddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Job description

_Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbears Fun Land, the place where dreams and imagination come to life! Now, before you begin there are a few rules you must know and follow._

  * _Do not touch Freddy_
  * _Stay safe_
  * _Don't yell_
  * _Do not talk, or attempt to befriend the animatronics_
  * _Wear your uniform at all times_
  * _Any complaints will be redirected to the help desk_



_Now that you know the rules, there are a few unspoken rules, the first one is don't die. The second unspoken rule is to keep the children safe from the older generation of the animatronics. Finally do not try to, or mention the words" **give them life** ". And one last thing, if you see an animatronic that looks like someone you may know, cease all interactions and leave the premise. Now onto the introduction!_

_Welcome to Freddy's Fun Land, the place where any amusment for a child's needs are possible. The animatronics here are retro-fitted with the latest in facial recognition technology , and an advanced A.I meaning they are always learning. The reason we did this is because we wanted the animatronics to be different from the older previous two generations, which are also being retro-fitted with the latest technology.  We Fazbear Entertainment are not responsible for any future injury from the animatronic androids that will be roaming the premise during the day and the night. Every single room is outfitted with a camera, for example the security office has a camera right behind you looking back so you can see behind you. Due to the instability of the economy the pay will be around the time of the year of 1993, meaning you will be earning considerably less per week/month, depending on when the company will pay you._

_Now that, that slight scuffle is out of the way, head to your post in security room five, stay away from security rooms one through four, that is all your shift begins at midnight lasting until eight in the morning, once again due to the economy._

_And remember Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for any evident dismemberment, or self harm._

* * *

You look at the paper sighing seeing that they pay will be less then the actual minimum wage which is now at twenty bucks an hour. At the very least they decided to up the hours. Walking into the security office you start to look around the room seeing a door in each of the cardinal directions. You get a feeling that you could possibly use that door to ether run or hide from whatever could come at you. You glance at the paper again seeing two small lines you casually breezed over haphazardly, the lines themselves read.

_"more are on the way, you have been warned, also there is a flashlight to see down the back and front corridor."_

_"If you make it past night eight you'll get overtime pay."_

Night eight? You think confused, you know from one of your friends that he had to work only six nights. you just groan, and sit in the chair your shift doesn't start for another six or so hours, yet you decided to come early which your boss, named Schmidt although you never caught his first name, but oh well. While you sit there in a daze deep within thought your boss comes in knocking rather loudly on the metallic side post.

You jump to attention at the sudden, startling appearance. Then sigh seeing your boss "sir, please do not scare me like that, it wont do my heart any better." Your boss chuckles rolling his eyes you think to yourself _typical_ your boss then speaks suddenly.

"listen I know this is your first day on the job, but watch out the older two generations do tend to walk around during the night, we 'forgot' to add one rule, which is **_'if you see any of the older animatronics hide, they will try to stuff you in a suit at all cost'_**. Although I am sure that the Phone Guy will tell you more about the older animatronics, hopefully he will, you have permission to explore a bit until your shift starts. I'd suggest doing so, they newer versions will protect you as much as they can, as they were programed to deactivate and drag the other older animatronics to the storage rooms to be dismantled and re-integrated, as newer updated versions of themselves. Do you understand?"

You realize quickly you have no choice to comply if you want to be on his good side. You catch they quotation marks he used on forgot, yet you can't, or rather wont question it. you just nod, and say.

"understood sir." Before you walk out the back route. As you walk around you see a lot of the newer versions of the animatronics, that look scarily life like, very life like, almost as if they are alive in a sense. You then walk to the large map of the place looking it over for a good solid three, or four minutes to get a good feel as to where the animatronics would come from. You feel a soft tap on your shoulder which causes you to whirl around seeing on of the animatronics, with a strange skull mask like feature clipping right over its left ear. You just wave and politely excuse yourself, feeling a strange familiarity around "her" if it is a her. Even if they are very life like with actual genders and such, it still unsettles you. You walk back to your office, your boss still stand in the north route (although he calls it a corridor) blocking your path into the room.

"Back so soon? Well whatever, did any of the animatronics come to try and talk to you?" You hesitate, but after a few seconds nod in reply opting to not say a yes or a no using an action instead. The boss nods "which one was it?" He asks you a bit sterner this time, you keep a solid stance at his tone and shru.

"Didn't get a good look, all I saw was a skull like piece clipping over the left ear. I politely excused myself and came back here as a result. As I needed to ask, do the animatronics have names? Or designations at least?" The boss hearing your question nods with a light shoulder shrug.

"They do. The one you met was nicknamed and designated as " **Skully** " she was made from the parts from the second generation toy animatronic known as "the mangle" who might I add is active, very active, but it wont kill you right out. The other six or so are ' **Freddy** ', ' **Bonnie** ', ' **Chica** ', ' **Goldie** ', and then there is 'pirate' we couldn't really come up with a name for him so we just called him pirate. Some of his parts are from the original Foxy the Pirate. Freddy from both the original and the 2.0 version, the same can be said with Bonnie, and Chica. The only one we really built from scratch is Skully, sure we borrowed parts, but other then that, she's built from scratch and has a new A.I-"

You cut him off with a loud sigh stopping his ongoing rambling showing him that your shift nearly starts in an hour.

"Ah, sorry, ether way, my name is Mike, Mike Schmidt and seeing as we will be working together in different offices, what is your name?"

"Maydred. That is my actual name, I have long since lost what my last one is, memory problems and all, well nice to meet you Schmidt glad to see we are co-workers and not subordinated to each other!" You say cheerfully then he puts a hand on your shoulder, looking around before speaking.

"Be careful of the older ones. They tend to be rather glitchy, at times, and beware.... of hallucinations, report any of them you see to me, understand? This is between us. I trust you as my partner." You nod showing that yes you will look out for the older models and that you will tell him of any hallucinations you will see.

He smiles and nods walking off "enjoy being in the graveyard shift!" He calls back to you whistling off in the distance, before fading into the horizon you know well that he is going to lock the place up. You slowly go settle into your chair and wait for midnight to hit.


	2. First Night

You sigh a bit seeing the clock strike midnight, knowing full well your first night, and somewhat of a day on the job starts now. You honestly do not know what to expect, although you get an uncanny feeling something is about to happen, you just can't tell or know what will happen. Then suddenly as you start to go into deep thought the phone rings. A voice rings out greeting you happily.

_Hello! Hello! Uh..Hello? Ah welcome to your first night of the shift! Now before we begin there are a few things you must be aware of, especially if you want to make it through the night. first off, the old animatronics have a glitch, which is why the flashlight is there to your left. Just shine it in there eyes and all will be good! If they get to close start running, for as you can see there are no doors at all. The budget was cut short...so we couldn't add them._

_Great!_ You curse and think mentally all at the same time, whoever this person is seems to know a lot about the older animatronics. The voice coming from the phone then continues seconds later.

_Now as you may have seen there is a tablet with buttons showing the different cameras, check those. A-also if you see foxy, the uhm... old one, don't run, hide instead as he is the fastest out of them all. Now I should warn you of the newer third generation as well. As I'm sure you're aware they will also be roaming... about, since some of them have parts from the older ones, they may glitch._

You sense, no feel the hesitation from whoever is speaking on the phone. You wonder what he meant by "they may glitch". Yet you have to dismiss the thought, as the guy on the phone is still speaking to you. You listen in bracing yourself for what is to come.

_Also I forgot to mention Skully might sometimes come into your office to 'check on you' . She uhm... tends to be clingy as well, it's nothing to be scared of....sort of. I'm assuming you know that she was made from some spare parts of The Mangle. So she sometimes...errrm.... goes into another personality, it only comes out at night though, so nothing to worry about! Well at least not for the day guards at least... you might have a few problems, but just uhm...ether shine your light at her eyes causing the reset glitch. O-or talk to her for a few minutes._

You look confused raising an eyebrow. Yet you listen to what the voice says, seeing as you really have no choice. You've seen Skully, so you know that what this guy is saying has to be true in a sense. Seeing as your boss told you the same thing, about that specific animatronic being built from some of The Mangle's parts. You cross your legs checking the cameras every so often, while listening to the phone guy, although you are mostly ignoring what he says. Although one thing catches your attention.

_Also one last thing, be careful of the puppet, it's always...thinking.... so be careful._

You give a slow nod, and sigh a bit checking the cameras. You nearly jump back in shock. As you see Skully on the camera coming towards your office, yet something is off about her. The first thing you notice is her ridiculously wide smile, that and the second set of teeth. Then you look up at her eyes, which are just two small white circles surrounded by black. Surprisingly it doesn't unnerve you, it did scare you slightly. You sigh and check the other cameras, nearly once more falling out of your chair again.

Looking at the camera one of the old animatronics show, you can't tell who it is, yet you can tell it is one of the older ones, who is looking right at the camera, almost right at you. You then check back on Skully, and frantically check the cameras. You raise an eyebrow seeing four animatronics at security office number two. Then you check camera two which is near security office number one seeing four more animatronics, plus a fifth one that looks like a very, very ugly puppet. It makes your cringe ever so slightly.

Suddenly a knock is heard on the door to your left. You dare not look yet, rather you check the camera to your room security office five. You aren't too shocked to see Skully there, as the phone guy said she will _'check up on you' ._ You look over to her and wave to her opting not to speak, at least until she speaks to you. She gives you a soft smile and a wave, although you can't get the image out of your head of what you saw earlier on camera seven. She then walks towards you, and then holds up the camera tablet checking it nodding a bit and muttering something that you don't quite catch.

She then leaves and smiles giving you another wave before muttering a very faint thanks. You don't know what she is thanking you for exactly though. You pull up the tablet once more seeing the time is only six A.M. you wonder if Mikes shift is over, it probably has been over for a long while. You check the camera at security office number two, seeing that they are being dragged off by the 3.0s, who you have yet to meet, personally. You then looks at the time _one more hour_ you think to yourself. Suddenly a knock is hear right in front of you.

Quickly you look seeing that it's Mike. He smiles and sighs a bit before slowly starting to talk to you.

"Phew, those older animatronics are a hassle. Good thing Skully and the 3.0s came through to take them all away from me and the other guard here." You look at him completely dumbfounded hearing that there is another guard who also most likely works the same shift as you, if not shorter or longer. Mike sees your dumbfounded look and chuckles a bit.

"You wonder why we three were hired? Well me and the other guard, aside from you, have experience with the first and second generations respectively. You will be the one to be dealing with the third generation of animatronics, have you seen any hallucinations, as of the first night?" You think wondering if what you saw was actually a hallucination or not. You look at Mike and shrug.

"I don't know if it was a hallucination or not, but I saw Skully with a really, really wide smile, a second set of teeth, and white dots for eyes." Mike pales a bit before slowly saying

"Umh... that wasn't a hallucination, that was her in attack mode, every animatronic has a setting like that. It tends to activate automatically. The only reason they'd ever go into attack mode is if they see an old version animatronic, or they see an intruder. Good news though, the newer versions wont see us, as in the guards as an intruder. Although in the off chance they do..." He hesitates briefly "they got an emergency shut down button, here's a hint it's the nose."

Mike sighs then looks a bit nervous "did... you get a call by any chance?" You nod and only nod wondering why he asked that question specifically. He shivers and sighs before speaking slowly.

"Well...phone guy, well...erm... how to say it in a non creepy wa-" He is cut off by the phone mysteriously ringing. The voice then comes through with a sigh.

"Let him find out for himself, he'll know eventually. So put a sock in it Mike! Ether way, what he said was right, the animatronics do have an attack mode, and sometimes they do attack a night guard or two. Hell the old ones hate Mike, and the newer secondary generation hates Jeremy.. the other guard you have yet to meet. Those eight have their own reasons for hating those two-"

"it's because they are killers right? Well at least one of them is. I know Jeremy, more so they I'd like to say. I'm surprised when you guys hired him despite his lack of credentials. I mean any of the actual third generation animatronics would have better credentials then him! Like...what the hell possessed you guys to hire a murder of five children?" You rub your temples in frustration, then sigh.

"Look... I'm sure you have your own faulty reasons for doing so, just don't let him near me. If he comes near me, you can be sure I'll be doing the suit stuffing...." You stay silent for a good solid minute hearing mechanical footsteps rush into the building, or at least.. down the hall way to your guard room specifically. 

All of you, including the voice on the phone are frozen in place no movement or anything, just drop dead silence, aside from the pitter patter of mechanical footsteps that are coming towards the security office. Mike then speaks a bit although his voice is slightly cracked.

"I-it has to be one of the 3.0s s-since the older ones deactivate at six A.M. no later no less... I-it's possibly...no i-it has to be Skully. She must have heard your yelling and came to check up on you to see if you're alright. She does that a lot." He looks at you seeing your face fall into a frown, not that you ever really smiled, but you can tell he sees your frown.

"Well I'd better go somewhere else, this...this isn't a good place to cool my head.. Have one of the...others come and get me when my shift starts again.. if you need me, or if... she needs me, I'll be at the park. The one with running water." You then get up and take your leave slowly, you don't even notice the golden floating head following right behind you, but Schmidt does as he calls out to you urgently.

"DUCK! DON'T QUESTION WHY, JUST DO IT!" He then hurriedly goes onto the phone "gonna have to cut you off buddy." He says to the voice from the phone, then turns on the loud speakers.

"THIS IS A CODE RED, I REPEAT THIS IS A CODE RED, THE PARK IS NOW ON LOCK DOWN. I REPEAT THE PARK IS NOW ON LOCK DOWN!" Quicker then Mike said as soon as you heard 'duck!' you quickly collapsed yourself to the hard porcelain floor seeing a golden withered disgusting head float right over you and down the hallway. You wonder what it is, but you have no time to question it as mike hustles you to your feet dragging you off to a huge chamber, in the chamber are the 3.0s and Skully who looks around worried, but she ushers people out through a secret tunnel in the park.

Once all the people are gone from the park, it's just you, the newbie night guard, Mike, and all the 3.0s. You look around the room seeing that it's pretty large able to hold a large sum of people. You walk around the room looking at the animatronics every so often, they don't seem to be paying much attention to you, well aside from Skully. She seems to have a strange fixation on you specifically, and you don't know why. You give out a long sigh, as you have a feeling you're going to be here for a long, long while.

 


	3. Meeting the 3.0s

Still inside the large room which you were ushered into not an hour before, due to a strange floating golden head that might have tried to attack you at any given moment. You notice that Skully has been watching you the whole time you've been in this room. Eventually you wave to her seeing as she is the only one you've actually seen, but haven't really talked to yet. After sometime of just standing there, she walks up to you slowly. For an animatronic she seems really nervous, about talking to others especially her own kind. Mike then walks up to you smirking a bit.

"seems as if Skully has taken some interest in you. It's perfectly normal as she is the most life like animatronic out of everyone of them. She even has growing hair! Yet that isn't the point, talk to her it'd be better, as she most likely wont stop watching you. I got no idea why she's taking interest in you all of a sudden, but I'm not complaining." He says nudging you towards her. You can't really complain or say no to him as he is your boss/co-worker, so you have no choice but to once again comply to what he says or asks, or even tells you to do.

Much to your surprise when you turn around she's right behind you with a shy smile that is impossible to get mad at, but it did startle you with how close she got without you hearing her move an inch. She doesn't seem to notice your startled expression. She looks to be about four feet in height, she has two long fangs going to her lower jaw line. Her legs are interesting as they are built like a rabbits, giving her the short stature. It makes her kinda cute, as cute as a animatronic can be. She notices you staring at her, but she doesn't seem to mind it, in fact she seems to bask in all the attention she is getting. She then smiles proudly showing off her normal set of teeth and then her more metal like endoskeleton teeth. After a while of looking over her features she speaks.

"It's..hmm.. I wouldn't say it's been 'a while' but it certainly has been 'a long time' since we've last 'seen' and or 'spoke' to each other. Yet you probably don't remember me, well you'll probably remember in time. It's all chance for me being given a new chance..." She pauses seeing your face pail in what looks like abject horror. She then sighs before speaking once more.

"I know it is a shock to hear that I have been given new life, yes.... I'm your best friend who was killed wrongly, why the hell else would i come to your office first every single night?! Hell I was the one who wanted you on this job! And....personally I'm glad you took it, for I could...no will continue to see you again, I hope I will at least." She sighs a bit and looks pretty downcast having to admit all of that, but then again she has been going over this in her head for oh so long. If she truly is who she says she is she'd probably remember the face of her killer, and your birthday.

You look at her she can tell you don't believe her right away, she actually frowns and look pretty sad before asking to you in a slow sad voice.

"what will it take for you to believe me? That I am your best friend!" She cries out getting a few looks from the other 3.0s, she just glares at them forcing them to turn around. You sigh slightly and cough a bit before speaking.

"Well, hmm do you remember my birthday? And... since this is such a shock you know i might forget it." She smiles and shows no sign of stopping soon. She must be glad you are giving her a chance to prove herself to you. She then giggles a bit, it sound human, but you know well it is far from it.

"well of course! How could I forget? It's [DATE VOMITED]" She says smiling at you. Her tail wags happily, with her response as she beams a positive smile at you. You just smile and give her a pat on her head shocked at how real her hair feels. She giggles with glee and smiles running off happily. You yawn a bit and mike put a hand on your shoulder.

"Big shock wasn't it?"

"what do you mean boss?" You ask him not getting what he asked. His face contorts in a mix of pain and fear.

"You forgot didn't you?" He asks, yet before you can answer, a loud hiss like sound Mike looks over your shoulder.

"Well the door has opened, lets go back to our posts... since our shifts are starting." You nod then stop, looking at Mike with some concern.

"Hey, since it as a code red, shouldn't Jeremy have been in this room too?" Your boss thinks a bit then shrugs telling you he must have hid somewhere else, as there are many rooms like this one, but all underground. You once again nod heading back to your post not noticing Skully following close behind you, knowing well you forgot about the whole conversation. Her apricot eyes glow in the darkness as she slowly follows you all the way to your station standing outside, almost as if she is plotting.

"Well here's to another long night, I hope the old ones don't come after me. If they do, I don't know what I will do. I know I'm told to run, but what if running wont help at all? I got nothing to rely on, or anyone for that matter.." You sigh dejectedly and wait for your shift to start having gotten to your post a half an hour early.


	4. Second Night

Right on queue at midnight thing start to happen, looking at your camera some of the 3.0s start to come to your office. The ones that you currently see which are Freddy, and Chica are both in attack mode, with there wide creepy grins. You slam the camera down and sigh thinking over as to why you need this job.

_I need this job... I need it to find her again. My best friend is who I need to find, she's someone I **care about** very much. I still remember that day so clearly. It's always so clear... _ Your thought is interrupted by a loud bang on your door. You nearly fall out of your chair having not noticed Skully at your door. Just looking at her face you know she can tell what you were thinking about. You sigh a bit and just look down, seeing your sadness she moves close and just gives you a hug. It feels like her hugs which makes your tears flow uncontrollably.

She just sighs "you remember now?" She asks you sadly, her voice chock full of it. You nod then look at her with a 'how could I forget' type of expression. She then moves her muzzle, at least that's why you think it is, up to touch your nose.

"I missed you... so very much..." She says softly hugging you tightly nearly breaking your back in the process. You groan in pain, when you look at her, you see her eyes are in attack mode.

"And I'm never...ever letting you go... never.. let...you...go..." She slowly grins her smile getting wider and wider. She then speaks slowly "you...wont leave me now? Right? You wont leave...no.. I wont allow you to leave, even if I have to stuff you in a special suit, you're not leaving here... at all... I'll keep you here...so we will never be separated again...." Her grin widens malevolently, as she slowly adds more pressure on your back, before a loud _snap_ resounds in the room, which alerts the other animatronics to your position.

Old Freddy is the first one to arrive, and in time so do the rest of the original gang, along with Mike Schmidt. Mike looks at Skully with horror.

"Y-you killed him?!" He yells at her, which causes her to look like she shrinks, and look down sad.

"Yes.. I don't want him to leave me, I feel as if when he knows.. he'll leave.. I LOVE HIM! Do you know...how much it hurts? To be in this...this body?! With him not remembering me at all?! I wont let him leave... he's mine...all mine!" She shrieks at Mike. Mike just looks at her with pity before walking up to her and hitting her nose making her shut down.

"Yar, that lassy be in lurve with 'im. This be a side effect o' her special A.I?" Foxy asks having just arrived. Mike shrugs looking at foxy before saying sadly.

"I.. don't know foxy, I don't know. She's the first one who actually has an actual brain and heart, both are from his actual best friend who was killed, but not by Jeremy. He's just blaming him because of his history. Eventually her memories and emotions came back, but they came back to quickly, way to quickly. So she'll have to be shut down until the auto suppressors kick in. Now the bigger issue, is him." Mike says pointing to you slumped in the chair dead.

"We'll have to do a lot of operating to get him revived so he can work here again........."

* * *

 

The rest fades away as you wake up on a bench from a horrid nightmare, it felt so life like too. You groan and look around seeing the date is of your first day here, your shift isn't even close, as the park is still open to visitors. You slowly get up off of the bench that you had to have fallen asleep on when you arrived having gotten no sleep the night before.

You see the 3.0s walking around chatting with some of the visitors, some of them are even blushing too. You see one of them walking up to you smiling, she is the shortest of the animatronics. She seems friendly enough at the least, she then once she is within your hearing range, slowly starts to speak and she also gives the generic Fazbear greeting.

"Hello! And welcome to Freddy's Fun Land! My name is Skully, and you look like you are lost sir, is there a place you need to go. I..uh, noticed earlier that you had actually just passed out on the bench, I was keeping guard in case the kid tried to draw on you and stuff like that. They tend to be.. touchy.. E-ether way, I'm glad you're awake, so..back to my previous question, is there a place you needed to be? If so I can lead you there, and quickly too!" She says looking at you her tail wagging happily, she seems to have a lot of hope to guide someone, or anyone around the park.

Looking at her you nod "yes there is somewhere I do need to go, do you know where the managers office is?" She beams a smile and nods taking your hand in her tail then starts to walk leading you along to the managers office. After going down some long corridors and seeing some of the older animatronics just ether lying around or being held up by chains, which is gruesome enough, hell some of them are unrecognizable. You feel a tug on your arm Skully seems to be telling you to hurry up, you nod and rush up to her careful not to trip over the parts being all over the place.

Eventually after going through a few more corridors, you and Skully make it to the managers office with some time to spare before the manager gets here. You sigh an sit in one of the chairs, skully sitting next to you watching you with awe and concern.

"So why do you want the night guard position?" She asks you suddenly leaning back against the chair sighing a bit waiting for your answer. After a minute of silence, you just shrug then say.

"I just need to money, that, and I need to find someone, my best friend went missing a few years back, I have yet to find her." You anwer her almost as if it were plain and simple.

"Well keep up the search I'm sure you'll find her sooner or later....but why come here?" She asks you now curious.

"A lead, I heard that she might be here somewhere, or...as something, personally it's the only lead I got so... yeah, here I am chasing my bet friend around the world. I'm hoping to find her soon, since she has been missing for quite sometime." Skully nods and looks at you thinking.

"Well... what are her hobbies? Maybe I can help you look for her, after all strength in numbers!" You smile a bit although it's a weak one. You rub your temples a bit, eventually answering her question as her eyes start to bore at you waiting.

"Hmm... from what I can remember she always likes to dance when she's excited, uhmm... she loves to act, sing, and that's all I can think of as of now, I'll remember more later." She nods thoughtfully, smiling a bit it looks like a happy type of smile. She then looks into your eyes thoughtfully deep in thought.

"Well I'll start looking then! Good luck on getting the job!" She says scurrying off. Once she leaves the manager comes in smirking a bit then laughing.

"Well this is a surprise! I didn't expect to find you here at all! Skully lead you here, she did a good job too if I might add, seeing as you got here before me, haha!... My name is Mike, although I assume you already knew that." Your boss Mike Schmidt says still chuckling seeing your face become a shocked expression.

"Okay, so you're my boss, I'm also assuming you're going to be working with me as a night guard as well as a third person, even though we'll be in different security offices dealing with different generations of the animatronics, or am I wrong to assume that?" Mike slowly stops laughing and grimly nods.

"I see someone has done there homework, as usual." He states to you "well ether way get ready for your first night, Skully will probably be around your office to check on you, every so often, if you hear a knock to your left it's her, a knock in front of you it's me, a knock anywhere else, it's one of the other 3.0s. They're a nasty bunch at night, aside from Skully, she's the only nice one." He says sighing a bit

"ether way, go to your office, Skully might be there, well I'm assuming that, your shift starts at midnight. Go there early though, so you can see what the office looks like, then ask Skully to show you around the place.... Also.... stay away from the old ones, we don't want another bite incident." You nod and get up walking out, Mike calls out to you loudly, it echos down the hall way.

"You're in security office five by the way!" Is what he yells to you. You just nod and walk down the long hallway looking over the older animatronics, you smile a bit remembering the fun times that you've heard from Mike when he had actually be befriended the older ones. You sigh a bit and see Skully looking up at the one they call The Mangle, and it looks pretty mangled and in horrid shape.

Skully's ears perk up and she whips her head over to you smiling and walking over, he body swaying slightly as she walks.

"Hey! How'd it go?" She asks you smiling she seems hopeful of you getting the job. You smile and give her a thumbs up, she squeals happily and gives you a tight hug a near back breaking one. She quickly senses the pain and quickly De-attaches herself from you, blushing in embarrassment.

"S-sorry force of habit, you're the first night guard in... two years who have gotten the job. The last one quit after his first night, and well.. it's lonely at night, the others don't give that good of company, in fact they are hardly company at all! They're rude, like super rude! They're only nice during the day... it's sad, really it is." You smile at the animatronic, amazed at how life like she is. You then pat her head softly, before telling her.

"Well I'll be your friend! And I wont leave after my first night." You say to her smiling thinking of how much she reminds you of your best friend. She smiles happily and nods happily.

"Well let's get you to your office! Your office is....number five right?" You nod in response, she nods and just pick you up dashing off to your office using some of the under ground tunnels to get there quicker, once she gets you to your office she sits you down in your chair smiling, as she takes a seat on your desk, smiling at you. You once you reorient yourself look around the office, seeing that it is pretty small, with four openings in each cardinal direction. With only one opening having an actual corridor, which is the one to the south of you. She smiles kicking her feet just watching you look around the office.

"So, what do you think of the office?" She suddenly asks you causing you to look at her.

"Well it is kinda small, no places to hide, and I know if I run I could get caught by the older generations. Then again I could always run to the left, in a sense to get caught by you since you're the nicest one." She flushes a bit pink and shyly waves her hand in front of her using her other hand to cup her cheek.

"awww thanks! I'm glad you think I am nice! It makes me happy that you're complimenting me even though we hardly know each other." She says happily smiling her eyes beaming with happiness. you chuckle softly and nods.

"Well I think you're nice, since you've treated me with nothing but friendliness, also I got a question." She nods saying that you can ask the question.

"What color are your eyes?" You ask after a few seconds. She thinks tilting her head up tapping her chin with her finger, before answering with some confusion.

"Well I've been told my eyes are a really light Apricot, or close to pink. Although I have looked at my files and it does say that they are supposed to be Apricot, just really light so, I can see why people think they are pink. Ether way, why do you ask?" She asks you almost as if she is countering your question.

"I think our eyes are pretty honestly, unusual colors are pretty to me, since you never see colors of eyes like yours, unless you got like heterochromia iridum, or something like that. Other then that, I found your eye color interesting. While I got a different eye color that's why I got the eye patch over my right eye. Although sometimes people think it is my left eye, personally I don't blame them since when you're looked at by someone else right and left is switched for that person. Like since you're looking at me, my eye patch would be my left eye, and my blue eye would be my right one." You say nearly out of breath, she nods and smiles, blushing ever so slightly.

"Well I'm glad you like my eyes! Makes me happy.." She says trailing off a bit, her expression becomes a bit downcast. She then sighs dejectedly.

"You alright? You don't sound to happy Skully." You say, she just shrugs and says to you sadly.

"A-ah it is nothing! No worries! Just some memories, but nothing to be concerned about! So..yeah, also do you want a tour? Since you'd need to learn this place if you need to run from the older models, or the 3.0s." She then reaches into her pants pockets, rummaging around in her pockets for a few minutes, takes out a map. She looks it over being sure it is the right map, then hands it to you smiling.

"Study it well! You're going to need it, I hardly give a physical tour since...of the others...well they make fun of me when I'm around guys, or anyone for that matter! It's annoying!" She pouts a bit then sighs calming down "alright.. so the first two places, are the show stage and the acting stage. I'm normally on both. Since people like to hear me sing, or watch me act. If you ever want to be a V.I.P to one of my shows, I'll gladly sign you up! Since not many people do so, or they leave after a while. Hmmm... next place is the main hall/gift center, be careful of that place since Ballon Boy or BB is there. He's a creep!"

She then thinks a bit tapping her head while you look at the map, before finally continuing.

"Alright! Next place is the costume room, no one really goes there, it has a certain air about it. It's the room all the way in the back." She tells you pointing to the biggest room in the back, smiling softly. She then sighs going over the other places on the map once done she once again smiles at you. 

"Well I should get going, as I got to clean up the mess hall. Kids wont stop leaving a mess, who do they think we are? Like I get we're just animatronics, but we're not janitors!" She says puffing out her cheeks. Then slowly gets off your desk walking out of the room heading to the Mess Hall to clean. You yawn a bit having heard nothing, no noise aside fro the rustling of Skully cleaning the Mess Hall.

You check the cameras on and off seeing that none of the animatronics have moved from there positions on the show stage. Looking at the time you see your shift is nearly over, which surprises you immensely. You then flick to the camera in the managers office, and stay still seeing a golden suit, you want to run and scream at the same time, but your body is unwilling to move. You can't even put the camera down you're that afraid. Suddenly Skully comes behind you gripping your shoulders and shaking you violently trying to snap you out of your daze. It works, and when you look back at the camera the suit is gone.

Quickly you check the other cameras, Skully sensing your unease quickly slams the pad you were holding, down onto the table nearly cracking the screen in the process. She looks into your eyes with her light apricot eyes, and sighs softly.

"Are you alright? You looked like you were afraid for your life! I heard you stopped breathing, so I came to check on you. When I came into the room you were staring at the  empty managers office, looking like you were about to hyperventilate!" She says very concerned. You look at her confused and check the managers office again, sure enough it is empty. You stare into the office confused beyond your wits, the room wasn't empty at all and you know it! Looking at Skully she can see your confusion, you didn't expect to see a suit that was just hanging limp on your first night at all.

Skully looks at you worriedly "what did you see in that office? It must have been something super scary." You look at her and shake your head.

"I-I can't say you're right though it was scary, bu-but it was just a suit hanging limp. How is that scary?" You ask her looking into her eyes, she looks at you concerned but she doesn't seem to know anything about a suit, just being in the managers office. She sighs a bit and sits on your desk once more.

"Alright, look, there has got to be a reason this suit, or whatever it is you saw appear in the managers office. The only one who I can think of that would even know, is your boss Mike. He'll probably know more, since he worked with the oldest models." She states to you then she looks at the time, she looks kinda sad.

"Well your shift is over, so you got to go right?" She asks you sadly, you shake your head, and look down at the ground.

"Can't really leave, got no home honestly. So may as well just stay here." Skully then smiles happily glad to have a friend who will be staying here at the place, her tail wags happily. She then yawns and slides off your desk.

"Well I got to go into sleep mode, that way I'll be more active, you should get some rest at least, tomorrow is a big day, and congrats on surviving the first night!" She says giving you a soft hug before leaving, her hips just swaying as she walks out of the room from the west door way "also be sure to talk to your boss tomorrow!" She turns to you and smirks softly before saying.

"Ether way if you need me I'll be in the back of the acting stage, just hit my nose to wake me up, or pull one of my ears." She says walking out smirking to herself. You lean back in the chair, eventually dozing off sleeping in the chair. It isn't comfy, but it will have to do, for now at least until the day rolls around.


	5. Third night (Second Night)

After a few hours of sleeping you feel something or someone tug on your hair, you groan in pain and wake up groggily. Looking to your left you see Skully there, but both her hands are at her sides. She giggles and says softly.

"Goldie that's enough he's awake, now, go wake up Mike." The animatronic named Goldie just makes a  _murr!_ sound before walking off slowly emanating no sound what so ever. Skully sighs a bit and smiles, jumping onto your desk before sitting down on it.

"Sorry about that, I had to have Goldie wake you up, since nothing I did woke you. You're a ridiculously heavy sleeper might I add like wow, since I was like pulling on your hair, ears, and I even nibbled on your nose to!" She exclaims a bit then sighs calming down "I was really hoping you'd wake up as well, since I looked at your file.. while you were out cold, don't worry I didn't look at anything personal! That isn't my thing.. ether way, I found that a few things were off about your profile." You look at her confused.

"You'll have to show me my own file, since I haven't even seen it myself! If there is somethings off about it, I can try my best to explain them, as best as I can." Skully nods slowly looking confused, she then take out an ipad device that is very different then your ipad which only shows the cameras. She smiles flicking through the different apps before pulling up a document.

* * *

_First Name: Maydred   Last Name: N/A_  
Age: N/A  
Gender: Male  
  
  
Previous work titles:  


  * _Chief_
  * _Night Guard_
  * _Mechanic_



* * *

You cross your legs looking at the file, before slowly tapping your chin.

"Well one thing is that it is incomplete. I haven't disclosed my last name, or my age, since I don't remember ether. People say I look like a teenager, around 19. Other then that..." Skully looks at you confused, you know well she wants to ask _'other then that?'_ She then just smiles, giving you a soft pat on your head, which makes you flush in embarrassment. She giggles softly, and then yawns obviously having just come out of sleep mode recently.

"So you actually did work as a cook and a mechanic, and maybe a partial night guard?" She asks you with a loud yawn opening her maw just enough to show her second set of teeth. Thinking a bit you nod and give a soft smile.

"Well the night guard thing is new. I think they added that to fuck with me honestly. I was a cook, and I still cook at times, it's just rare since ingredients for the stuff I make is so very hard to find. I was a mechanic, but I gave up on that quickly, so I know close to nothing about your endoskeleton, same with the other 3.0s. I know about the toys and the originals endos more. That's about it, if I could I would be a mechanic again, but I'd rather not loose another arm.." Skully's ears fold down slowly and she looks away obviously feeling awful about asking the questions.

"Hey, you didn't know, besides I'm your friend, you would have found out eventually ether way. The only reason I got a new left arm is because I made it myself, although I need to get it replaced." You look worried, and unconsciously clutch your left arm. Skully looks at you with worry, and concern filling her light apricot colored eyes. For an animatronic, she is certainly life like, more so then the rest. You sigh a bit and then mutter ' _that's why I need to money'_ Skully smiles a bit and grips you tightly pulling you close giving you a soft loveable warm endearing hug. It's strangely comforting.

"So you need it replaced? Well I know someone who can do that free of charge! He's my mechanic, and he treats me like a daughter he never had... I feel sorry for the old guy, but I'm sure he'll replace it if I ask, although you wont be K.Oed for it, are you willing to take that risk?" She asks you breaking the hug softly looking into your eye that you left uncovered. You gulp and nod telling her that you're willing to defiantly take that risk, if it mean getting an actual arm, rather then an endoskeleton arm with fake skin grafted onto it. She nods and smiles softly.

"Alright! I'll go talk to him when my next repair time is....in a couple of hours actually! So I'll talk to him then! Alright? Good. Then it's settled!" She smiles happily her tail swishing behind her before she hugs you once more, burying her face into your chest, before letting go with an embarrassed blush. Apologizing once more about the hugs, you chuckle a bit and smile softly before hugging her softly then letting go. As soon as you let go your boss Mike Schmidt comes into the room, with Goldie following him.

"Well now getting friendly with the animatronics, eh? Well ether way I'm a rule breaker myself, the rules don't mean jack! I also got a memo from Skully saying that you saw something in my day time office which caused you.." He cuts himself off quickly glancing at a piece of paper with very neat girly handwriting, no doubt from Skully before continuing "...hyperventilate, and be consumed by absolute fear?"

Nodding you begin to tell him about the suit which was a moldy yellow in color, and that it was just limp sitting there, just limp. Mike visibly pales a bit and lets out a nervous cough, yet you ignore the interruption telling him that Skully had gotten you to look away from it before you eventually started to asphyxiate. Your boss nods slowly a grim look on his face.

"Tell me.. did you see any words like _'it's me'_ or random images flashing  about in your vision?" You shake your head.

"Nope nothing of the sort sir, just a limp empty eyed suit, sitting by your desk, looking at the camera. At least I think it was looking at the camera. Now I know for a fact you and the other guard have different camera feeds to different areas of the park. So there is no way you would have been able to see it! At least that is what I am hoping..." You say to him then you look at him seeing his face pale "boss, is there something I should know. I will say this, whatever it is, it will not make me quit the job. As I'd be away from my friend here." You say gesturing to Skully, who flushes a light pink her tail wagging a near mile a minute.

Mike sighs and nods "yes.. there is something you should know. You've heard of the place from '87 'Fazbears Pizzeria' as it is known as. That was the first time the golden suit was heard of. The second guard knows more about him then me, but he's asleep right now. I know of that suit because in 1993 I worked in a place under the same name, of course there was the original four animatronics..." 

You nod writing it down, being sure not to miss a single beat of what he says, after a few minutes Mike continues "the suits name is Golden Freddy, he was the original mascot of Fredbears Family Diner, but due to an incident the place was closed down. It reopened later in 1987, but was shut down as well, due to some murders. Six years later the place where I worked at opened up. The place was in bad shape, on my fifth and sixth night I saw Golden Freddy. All it really is, is a suit, the only thing is, it can kill. The fact you say it on camera means it might try to go after you next.... Hell it's still after me and the other guard."

Once your boss finishes his explanation you rub your forehead.

"So from what I have gathered, this 'Golden Freddy' can seem to appear at will, and was apparently used in something to do wit the two prior establishments both in 1993 and 1987 respectively. Yet what I am also gathering is that it shouldn't appear on cameras, so...what makes this place so different?" You ask now crossing your arms and legs. your animatronic friend Skully sees your stress seething off of you, which makes her move closer to you to give a form of comfort. Mike looks over at Skully giving a slight frown, but he sighs looking back at you.

"Yes, you are right. Golden Freddy does appear at will, the fact that he is appearing on camera is different. Since he has never done that before, the only reason this place is different is because sometimes he'll appear on a poster, which there are none of here. So he might be doing so to get your attention. Why he'd want to do that, I have no idea. Skully though seems to love your attention! Like seriously she's really close to you now, I've never seen her bond with anyone before due to the other 3.0s spreading rumors about her. Well ether way, you'll need to ask the second night guard about Golden Freddy, he'll be in security room two. He never leaves unless it's to get food or go to the bathroom, So try to catch him in the mess hall as well, if you can."

Mike then leaves the room Goldie following him. Skully flushes at Mike calling her out, she looks at you and then looks away blushing a deep pink. You smile and reach your hand up petting her head softly. She blushes a light pink this time and begins to purr, rubbing her hair into your hand softly as you pet her.

"Hey it's alright to be embarrassed Skully. I don't mind you being close, you were trying to comfort me when I was stressed, which I respect immensely! You're a really, really good friend Skully, personally even if you're an animatronic, you're a really good friend. You're also very life like and soft." You say seeing her face turn a cherry red in color, eventually you stop petting her, yawning a bit.

Looking at the time, you see that it's nearly time for your shift to start. You look at Skully telling her your shift is about to start. She nods and smiles sliding off your desk and walking out through the left door once more. Yet before she crosses the threshold she stops and turns around and make a kissy face at you being slightly teasing. You chuckle and she leaves smiling softly. Although you can't see it her apricot eyes turned into small hearts.

Sighing you check the cameras seeing everyone is in there positions, aside from Skully who is busy cleaning the Acting stage mess hall. You smile and then sigh "another long night, lets see who is active tonight!"

 


	6. Fourth Night (third night): The action starts!

Sighing you check your camera seeing as your shift has started, you're surprised that hardly any of the newer models are active. You shrug, you think it is because they just don't want to mess with you. Checking Mess Hall camera 9A and 9B seeing Skully cleaning once more, with her back always facing the cameras. Quickly you check the managers office camera once again bracing yourself for the Golden Suit, you smile glad to not see it in the managers office. Deciding to be brave you check the other cameras and nearly jump out of your chair in shock seeing one of the 3.0s having left the show stage room in Mess Hall two.

Thinking of where the animatronic bunny looking thing went, you check the camera closest to the main hallway into the park. Much to your shock and horror instead of the bunny animatronic being there the suit is there, you hear several loud bangs in your office. Looking to your left Skully is there, putting your pad down you sigh.

"I saw it again. It's in the main hall into the park, the place where this BB is. Although I didn't see no Balloon Boy." You say to Skully worried, having not put the camera Ipad device down. She nods agreeing with you, she then forces you to put the device down on the desk, but you pick it back up.

"I'll take it with me, in case the other 3.0s come after us, I'm also going to monitor the suits pattern. That way if I see it near our position I can alert you and we can take another path-" You say but Skully cuts you off with urgency.

"Yet that is dangerous! I'm supposed to protect you, and keep you in this office until six! Yet.. I.... you are right, we need to see Jeremy, or talk to that voice on the phone." Seeing your confusion about a voice coming from the phone she giggles a bit and sighs.

"There is a guy who we call PG it's short for Phone Guy, he's worked at both places. So he is very knowledgeable about the older versions of us...well aside from me. Since I'm brand new!" Suddenly the phone starts to ring, just as you are about to answer it Skully stops you shaking her head, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Do. not. answer. it. It's the Fazbear code!" She tells you, and as she is about to say something else a voice comes through the answering device.

 _"Hello, Hello! I know what you're planning, you want to go see the other night guard. Very well if that is what you are going to do, then you're right in having Skully take you she know the place better then anyone, even the staff. Yet that isn't the point, once you leave this office you are in mortal danger. Since the rules of Fazbear Entertainment clearly state that **'All security guards during the night shift must be in there office at all time**_ **, as so not to risk getting shoved into a Fazbear suit.'** _That is the rule, yet I can tell you aren't going to listen to me. You're ballsy kid, if you see any of the older ones shine a light into there eyes, do it about... twice, or more, then it, or they should leave you be for a while at least."_

Although the voice continues talking about how there is danger and death outside the office. That voice whoever it belongs to, is correct about calling you ballsy. You slowly sit back down in the chair and put your ear to the speaker listening for more.

 _"By the way, I have to mention this so you don't, or I don't forget. Be careful of the puppet. It acts like it is always thinking."_ The phone then goes dead showing the message has been fully recorded. You look around for the 3.0s seeing none of them near your office you take the pad and your flashlight and look at Skully.

"Well lets get this over with. I know you don't want to do this, but we're going to have to, we all want answers, I know my boss does as well." Skully nods taking your hand in hers before slowly walking out through the left of your office, with your free hand your check the camera on and off every few minutes. Seeing none of the animatronics aside from Skully and BB who isn't even moving at the moment, just holding his balloons, you and Skully proceed through the Fazbear Fun Land. Eventually you get into Mess hall number three. Quickly checking the cameras, you see an animatronic right behind you both.

Shinning your flash light at the way you came in, gently tapping Skully shoulder causing her to whip around seeing the old animatronic. Intantly she rushes up to the old animatronic, going right behind it and hitting its emergency shut down right on its neck. Skully then sighs kicking the older animatronic a bit to be sure it is shut down, she then turns to you giving a thumbs up to you.

"He's shut down, for now at least. He should be down for the count for a while, at least three or four hours. This is the oldest Freddy Fazbear, yet that is besides the point, we need to get into Jeremy's office, since we're right outside of it. Every office is connected to a Mess Hall in someway. Like for example your office security office number five is connected to a mess hall via a long corridor. Yet I have to tell you Jeremy is very.. jittery, and nervous, so I'll stay outside he doesn't like us animatronics." She sighs and looks down dejectedly.

You ruffle her hair a bit and smile "well I can see why he doesn't like animatronics, after all the ones he is dealing with are trying to kill him. Yet you'll be near in case that suit comes on camera right?" She nods and blushes a light pink, although it doesn't show in the darkness only her eyes do. Smiling you knock onto the door to Jeremy's office a voice quickly comes out, sounding scared and afraid.

"H-hello? W-who's there? I got a knife!" You sigh a bit and just kick down the door seeing that taking to him through the door will get you no where with the guard being so scared.

"Who am I? I'm the new night guard and I got some questions for you about something that has been appearing on camera." You say in an almost demanding tone, the guard known as Jeremy looks at you, his hair covering his eyes. He calms down a bit and sighs in relief, his voice still has a stutter though which is very prominent in his voice.

"T-thank god! I've been here for a damn long time! What is it you need to know I-I'll tell you whatever I-I can tell you, b-but if it is about the original '87 e-establishment I'm afraid I wont budge on that..." You nod understanding taking out your camera Ipad, putting it down on his desk you sigh a bit before dropping the question.

"I've been seeing a Golden Suit. mike told me it was the original mascot of the Fredbears Family Diner before the five missing children accident in '87. He's also told me that he has seen it in 1993 in the establishment he worked at, he also told me to come to you in order to get more answers and what I can do to at least stop the suit from coming after me. You seem like you'd have the most answers on this thing." You tell Jeremy, he stays silent through the whole explanation not paling once, or even trying to stop you from speaking. Eventually Jeremy speaks slowly, his voice is a lot more shaky now though.

"It is trying to..find someone to start another missing children incident. It is trying to choose one of us three. It came after me, trying to get me to be a murder, but it failed in its plan to do so. Then it went after our boss to try and do the same thing! It failed once more... i-it's now after you... it senses your loss. Beware new night guard it will use that against you, that's what it tried with me. When it saw it failed it only wanted me dead. It's the same with Mike."

Jeremy tells you making you pale this time, you nod and before you ask the question of how to stop it Jeremy continues his mini speech.

"You can't stop it unfortunately. Mike has tried to burn it, even I've tried to burn it with a religious object! Neither of them worked. That 'suit', no that monster! Is after you now, we've tried a lot of things to get rid of it, but it always comes back to haunt us in our dreams, and in our day to day night lives. It is truly a hellish beast. You'd best be on alert, and please when you leave, put the makeshift door back up, it's the only thing that keeps the animatronics out." You nod walking out and putting the door back up quickly repairing it.Skully looks over at you and walks up to you.

"So what did he tell you?" She asks you looking up at you. Looking at her you sigh and look nervous.

"The suit... it wants murders to happen here forcing this place to shut down. Jeremy told me that it's trying to kill Mike and Jeremy since they didn't kill anyone. The suit needs to be destroyed, or else you along with the others will be scrapped. I can't have my new friend be scrapped. So I'm going to try and get rid of it. If the place does get shut down. I'll try and find a place for us to live in so you wont get scrapped, you're my friend after all!" You tell her causing her to blush once more and give you a soft endearing hug. She purrs softly while she hugs you showing no sign of letting go soon, telling you that your words made her happy, but also nervous.

"Well.. just don't get hurt alright? I'll lead you back to your office. E-ether way we have a birthday party tomorrow, although Mike wont tell us who it is for." Skully sighs a bit she seems nervous and afraid of the party in general. You smile a bit being led back to your office shinning the light down the long seemingly never ending hallways hoping to catch one of the older animatronics, like Freddy although you doubt it will happen. 

Once you get back to your office with Skullys help, she heads back to her starting point. You check the cameras one last time and chuckle seeing Skully in some PJs sleeping on a very damn fluffy couch, you then look at the other 3.0s seeing them head back to there positions. You then lean back on the chair it isn't as comfy as her couch, but you eventually doze off into a somewhat lulled sleep. Later on during the night Skully wakes up coming into your office.

"It's been so long since we've seen each other... Maydred Valanco..."  She whispers to you softly as you sleep, putting a blanket over you before walking out of the room going back to her stage entering sleep mode, for the rest of the night.


	7. Fifth night: Torn appart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewriting this chapter. Just a heads up as the last chapter didn't really fit in with the story line.

You wake up in a foggy haze and pain in your head right above your frontal lobe. You rub it out of habbit and feel some gauze over it along with a bit of blood too. You look around your vision a bit of a blur, when your vision eventually clears you see you are not in your office. Looking a bit harder you see you are in the back room, the room behind the managers office. Slowly you get up groaning in pain, you don't even know how you got into this place. Suddenly a voice although garbled come out from right behind you.

" **No leave. You pawn now. You kill others** **, or you die quicker.** " Slowly you turn around seeing the horrid looking golden suit, know as Golden Freddy. The suit doesn't stand it still sits in its limp form, you can't show your fear at it, even if you are scared of it. It makes a deeper eviler version of Freddy's laugh. It keep laughing for a few minutes obviously enjoying your predicament. Soon though it speaks again the garbling of its voice is still there.

" **You can't. You wont, Save them. Save them all, save one. S-s-s-save m-m-me. HELP!** " You look at the animatronic curiously _save them?_ you then add on to your mental thought, _but how to save? Save myself? That' can't be right it's asking for help on something, but what?_ You ask yourself these questions over and over before both of you hear a knock on the door, rather then watch the door, you watch the suit seeing its head slowly turn towards the door in a slow clockwise motion. Once it finishes turning its head it lets out an ear piercing screech, that is loud enough to even break 3 inch thick bullet proof glass if it were amplified even slightly. A voice comes out from the other side of the door you can't make out who it is, but it sounds like it is yelling at Golden Freddy.

Eventually Golden Freddy stops screeching and the door opens, to your shock you see your boss in the opening. He then walks in and drags you out slamming the door shut before taking you somewhere.

"I don't know **how** he got you in there! I'm so sorry about that. Golden Freddy really wants revenge on the one who killed them, all five of them. I wish I could tell you more, but right now..." He forces himself to stop before he can even begin to form the rest of his sentence as Skully rushes in tackling you from your bosses grip onto the floor and into a hug, all at the same time. Eventually she lets go and then checks you for injuries noting the gauze above your frontal lobe. She slowly takes off the gauze and gaps in shock.

Mike your boss whips around seeing the large almost gaping wound, he looks ill seeing it so you cover it with your hands as best as you can. Your boss Mike then takes your hands away from the wound.

"whoever did this must have been powerful, the original murderer might have come back. I certainly hope that isn't the case though... Did Golden Freddy say anything to you? Anything at all?" You nod eventually having had the wound patched back up by Skully with utmost precision.

"it did say some stuff to me, like how I was a pawn and such." You say in utter sarcasm stressed out by the whole ordeal. You boss nods knowing you have more to say you can see it in his eyes

"He says something weird though even though it was mostly broken sentences, he was asking me to save something, or someones, and then save the suit itself. Yet what is stranger is that I heard a voice, screaming at the top of its lungs it was a child asking for help." Mike nods holding up his hand to cut you off hi face is visibly paler then usual. You can tell that the last sentence you uttered seemed to have some effect on him at least.

"Boss. Tell me were you around during those incidents?" Mike just nods.

"Yes I was I was a unconditional victim of the bite. I wasn't actually bitten! Yet I was just there at the wrong time, and place. The other incident I witnessed first hand. The five child murders, the guy was caught though. So that's the good thing. The kids bodies on the other hand were never, ever found. Some people say they were stuffed into the suits of the older animatronics. Yet I can't really assuage there fears, because it is true. They were all stuffed into the five suits, golden is by far the worst of them all." You boss tells you sighing at the end of it all.

"Other then that, you really can't save them, Golden just clings to that." You say sighing not even sure what to do.

"Maybe it mean save it in another way? Or save the Fazbear industry?" Skully pipes in suddenly trying to think of another solution which Mike seems right on board with.

Mike nod and then looks at you "Maydred go and get Jeremy we need him here." You nod and rush off towards Jeremy's office. After a long while Jeremy bursts through with you in tow, out of breath. Jeremy looks around worried.

"Okay good, **_He_ ** hasn't come here yet. Mike bad news the purple suit guy is back! He might be looking for animatronics to tamper with! This is not good, ether we move Skully and the 3.0s or we shut down the place and secretly move to a new location. I'd hate to say it but I suggest the latter, we cannot have him come and cause another incident." Jeremy says panting truly out of breath. You nod to Mike and sigh.

"I'd hate to say it but I wholeheartedly agree with Jeremy. Yet it will take 3 years to clear out the animatronics, even if it is piece by piece. Each of us should take the generations we know by heart, like for example I'd take the 3.0s and mike would take the oldest models, and Jeremy would take the toys." Mike and Jeremy, and even Skully nod.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Lets do this!" Mike calls out before rushing to the starting location of the old models ushering them out, where as Jeremy goes and gets the toys updating them on the situation before rushing out with them as well. Skully then rounds up the other 3.0s and sighs panting.

"well let us go. Maydred? Heelloooo? you there?!" Skully asks, yet you tell her to go off without you for now. Skully hesitantly nods before leaving the park catching up with Mike and Jeremy.

* * *

 

"Well it is just you and me then." You say to two shadows both holding weapons ready for blood to be shed. You sigh and takes out a small dagger having never left home without it. You know well this could be the last battle, but you need to buy time for them to get far, far away, so that they can further the technology for making cyborgs, for the newest generation.

Suddenly a man in a purple suit with a fraudulent golden badge comes charging out at you while his comrade stays behind almost as if to offer support. You huff and charge at equal if not at a faster speed to block the purple suited mans first offensive attack, and sure as hell it stings. It stings like a million or so of bees and fire ants. The man in the purple suit laughs evil and just keeps laughing like he knows something you don't and indeed he does know something you don't.

"Lemme tell you something, that there knife you blocked, has a mix of Cobra venom on the tip of the blade, soon the paralysis will set in and then I will come in for the kill. I would've fed you cake with a medicine that can paralyze easily, but..you're way to old for cakes now aren't you?" His voice is rough with a slight German accent to it. You groan in pain and charge using the last of your currently fading energy to quickly tackle him and break his neck in the process. His comrade hurriedly leaves the place, before getting thrown back by Mike.

"He got you I take it Maydred?" He asks picking you up over his shoulder taking out of the building and lighting a match, and tossing it in lighting the whole place in flames, that mark his fury. Mike sighs and rushes you to a hospital asking them quickly to erase your memory as well of Fazbears Fun land, well the work experience there, but not the name itself. The doctor on duty nods as Mike slowly walks out of the building.

_**3 years later** _

* * *

"Finally it is done! Well we did it Jer, we got the place built and now we need to get or make cyborgs now. Isn't that wonderful, Jer?" Mike says ecstatic about the new place which he felt would be better to be a horror attraction rather then a theme park. Jeremy nods the older and newer animatronics know what is coming Mike looks at them and smiles at them.

"don't worry guys, your personalities memories and parts will be transferred over to new human like bodies. Although it does sound cruel but we need to do it, so that the purpl guy doesn't strike again. I refuse to let the Fazbear name be tarnished anymore! Sadly although I will have to shut you all down, but even sadder is we do not know how long the transfer could take, it could take seconds, or years even. Yet whatever or however long it takes we're bonded. The suits will be kept in the furthest room in the back and maybe one day we'll see Maydred again."

"Whatever happened to the laddie anyway he was so lively too." Foxy chimes in and Mike looks down at the ground.

"I had his memories erased, that way the pain of what happened to him would be forgotten all of it. Yet he'll be back, after all we're the face of Freddy Fazbears Pizza, and it will stay that way, we'll continue to make places with more advanced animatronics and if it comes to it aliens and cyborgs. As one may have it, Fazbear industries will always be around, so hopefully I'll see you all down the road sometime in the future!"

Mike finishes shutting down every animatronic one by one before sighing "well Jer, you should head home, and live out the rest of your life as best as you can. Tell your father I said I'm sorry about what he had to experience back in '87. See you sometime jer weather it be in heaven or hell." Mike then leave Jeremy alone as Jeremy slowly smiles and nods walking off away from the place that will be known later on in 2023 as **Freddy's Horror Show**. Mike sighs and sits in the new night guard office which looks close to the one from the 1993 establishment. Mike smiles and leans back now waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is the end of the first part of Freddy's fun land, don't worry I've been writing the second part, although this was a very short lived story, the second part I will make sure has more context, characters, and good development as time goes on.


End file.
